Just Another Summer Day
by digivolveintochampio
Summary: Candace is bored, but Phineas and Ferb are doing nothing. Major Monogram is captured and it's up to Perry to rescue him!


This story takes place after the events in Episode 20b: _"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"  
_You'll understand why that matters in the next chapter.

* * *

It is a typical, hot summer day. The bright, luminous sun casts a tremendous yellow glow in the otherwise uniform blue sky, and the wind, though present, is barely noticeable as it sways the hair of the sulking blond 15-year-old living at the Fletcher-Flynn residence.

After spending an unnecessary large amount of time daydreaming about Jeremy in front of the shrine of him in her room, Candace has found herself with nothing to do. Jeremy is working at the local Mr. Slushy Burger, and Stacy is on vacation with her family, so Candace is lying face-up on her bed with her arms crossed behind her head, aimlessly staring at the ceiling.

"I'M SO BORED!" Candace shouts, insensitive about how the rest of her family would react when hearing her complain with such a loud voice.

Her mother was in the kitchen, chopping carrots, preparing food for the kids, but in response to her daughter's obnoxious cry, she stopped chopping the vegetables and walks toward Candace's room.

"Candace, honey, what's wrong?"

"I have nothing to do," her daughter whined as she slowly turns the front of her head and body away from her mother's gaze.

"Hmm, why don't you come with me to the kitchen and help prepare lunch? I'm cooking some of your and the boys' favorite foods."

"The boys?" Candace replies as she sits up, breaking away from her reclined position. "Oh, that's right, I haven't busted Phineas and Ferb yet! I'll go do that right now!"

With a chuckle of anticipation, she immediately dashes out of her room, nearly knocking her mother down. She is frantic about catching her brothers in the act of building a new invention.

"Oh Candace, when will you grow up?" Mrs. Fletcher says to herself as she sighs and walks back to the kitchen.

In the backyard, the usually creative brothers are just sitting in the shade, backs against the tree in the yard, not creating anything whatsoever. Isabella is walking towards them, ready to ask her introductory question.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha do—"

Suddenly, Candace arrives, still running at full speed, and crashes into Isabella, knocking her down.

"Phineas! Ferb! What are you guys up to?" blurted Candace frantically, unphased from her collision with the other girl.

"EXCUSE ME! That's my line, and I was here first!" shouted Isabella, annoyed, as she straightens her now untidy hair and quickly stands back up.

"Hey Candace. Hey Isabella. We were just sitting in the shade, thinking about what we should do today," Phineas calmly replied. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the front driveway, after making sure no one is around to see him, Perry stands up on his hind legs and puts on his signature hat. He steps on a hidden switch behind Mrs. Fletcher's car, immediately sending him down a complex series of clear, underground tubes and into his base of operations.

As the platypus drops into his chair, however, he is awaited not by Major Monogram, but by the intern, Carl, poorly disguised as the major.

Even though the imposter bears a fake unibrow and moustache and is wearing a green uniform similar to that of the major's, Perry immediately recognizes the intern's curly orange hair protruding out of the front and sides of his gray wig and the freckles that cover his cheeks.

In an attempt to sound like his superior officer, Carl nervously tells Perry in a low-pitched voice, "Agent P., we have a situation! Major Mono—ugh, I mean I, have been captured and encased in a large capsule! We— or rather, _I_ think that Doofenshmirtz is behind this. So go save him—no, I mean, me—I mean…"

Perry glares at the intern, impatiently waiting for Carl to just drop the whole act.

"Oh, fine, sorry Agent P., I didn't want to worry you, but someone ambushed us and captured Major Monogram!" Carl says, as he takes off the disguise and puts on his glasses. "Naturally, I would assume that Doofenshmirtz is that someone, so your mission is to stop him and save Monogram. Good luck, Agent P., the fate of this organization is in your hands! Carl out." And with that, the image on the screen flashes out.

After saluting his superior, Perry leaps out of his chair into a side tube and is sucked up another complex series of tubes, popping out onto his personal motorcycle, a small red vehicle with pictures of his face on the sides and front. After sitting down and revving up the engine, he heads in a mad rush towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., the usual hideout of his archnemesis...

* * *

_"What do you mean, you're thinking about what to do today?" _Candace exclaims, frustrated and dismayed that for once, her brothers aren't building a device for which she can bust them.

"Well, that's just it. We don't know what we want to do yet," replied Phineas.

"Ugh! Oh well, when you do have something decided, you guys are gonna be _so_ busted! I'll be keeping an eye on you!" Disappointed, the blond teen walks back into the house and sits on the couch. "Maybe some television will take me out of my boredom," she says to herself as she slumps back into the body of the couch.

Suddenly, right after she activated the remote and the TV turns on, her cell phone starts to ring. Startled, Candace immediately sits up and drops the remote. After fiddling in her pockets for a few seconds, she answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Candace," says a very familiar voice.

"Huh, Jeremy..." Candace gasps and replies, raising her voice's pitch as her mind quickly gets lost in her lovestruck imagination.

"Uh, hello? Candace?" Jeremy responds, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm, what? Oh, Jeremy!" After hearing his voice again, Candace just as quickly puts her mind back in focus.

"Hey Candace, my boss let me leave early today, so I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me at 1:30."

"A movie with you? Just the two of us?" She checks the time. It's a quarter after noon. "Of course! I'd love to go watch a movie with you!"

"Great, I'll stop by your house in an hour then, and we can walk to there together."

"Okay, bye Jeremy," Candace says in her pitch-raising tone.

As soon as she hangs up the phone, Candance starts hopping up and down excitedly. "Woohoo! I've got a date with Jeremy!" Just then, she notices that the TV is still on.

"Ooh, where's that remote?" Noticing that the remote isn't on the living room table, she begins checking the couch. "Oh, that's right, I must have dropped it while I was answering my phone!"

She kneels down, looking around on the floor for it. "Hmm, maybe it's under the couch." She lies down on her belly, stretching her left arm underneath the couch...

_"Hey, what's this?"_


End file.
